Mystic
by Blood Roses18
Summary: Two Girls and their families. Twins Faith and Buffy Black. After I'm done with the story the characters list will be take off my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC's belong to me.

Authors Note This AU for Buffy, and HP. For HP Right after the third book, with one exception Voldemort came back to life right after Pettigrew went to find him.

Summery: The story of two girls lives and their family.

If you want to see the characters list just look on my profile

* * *

**On with the story**

"Rogues' in my office now!" Mr. Snyder, The Headmaster at Holo School of witchcraft and wizardry said in the most commanding way.

When they got into his office the found a group of people sitting there. Of course they happened to be people the 'Rogues' knew.

"Giles, Jenny, Linda, Andy what are you all doing here?" Faith asked in a state of shock.

"The lot of you should take a seat." Snyder informed them. Once everyone was sitting he started talking. "After careful consideration I have come to the conclusion that you all need to be expelled. You are all dreadful influences on the other children here." Snyder informed them if you listened closely you would have heard the joyful tones in his voice.

"You can't do that." Linda started but is cut off but Snyder.

"Oh yes I can and I intend on doing just that."

"We'll see about that." Giles said. "Why don't the lot of you go and get your things, we are leaving." Once they got to the manor Giles told the teens to go upstairs and entertain themselves.

"Rupert I don't see what could be done about this. That man was had it in for the kids sense they started there." Andy states

"Well I happen to know for a fact that he can't do that because the Minstey has rules against just expelling without other options. All of the kids could go to another school." Jenny informs them looking more than a little hopeful.

"If that's the case then I know what school would expect them all." Giles conveys to the others in the group. "However it would mean moving out of the country."

Linda looking more then the slightest bit interested asks "Where? And what school?"

Both Jenny and Giles smile "Well you wouldn't have to move but it would make it easier if you moved somewhere in Europe, England preferable. As for the school the one we all met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." By the time he was done everyone was smiling.

Not that any of the grown ups saw it but the 'Rogues' were listening and each one was happy about it.

* * *

What do you think? Any thoughts would be helpful to see what direction I should take this. Any Chapters you can think of good names for tell me and I might use them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC's belong to me.

Authors Note This AU for Buffy, and HP. For HP Right after the third book, with one exception Voldemort came back to life right after Pettigrew went to find him.

Summery: The story of two girls lives and their family.

AU: On my profile is the list of whos, who in the story that I put in so far

* * *

Faith's Pov.

"I just want to make sure that the lot of you understand the severity of this. You lot will not be able to run a round pulling pranks like you have been doing. Is that understood?" Jenny asks us like we don't already know that. _Come on Jenny tell us when we get to go see uncle Moony, and everybody._

"Where are we gonna live? And when are we gonna get to see everybody? Come on we haven't even been out of the states in five years please?" _Thank You B for saying what I've been think forever._

"Well Buffy, Cordy, Faith, Rupert, and myself will be living at the Pumpkin Manor. Then Andy, Angel, Doyle, and Linda will go to the Roarke Manor. We understand what you're saying but it will take sometime for us to get everything ready for us to leave. Sorry."

"We will be getting our own room right, cause I mean we're women we need to space?" Cordy so elegantly put it.

"Nice tact you got there cordy." _Go B you tell her. So maybe I am still mad that she went through my closet and took out al of my good clothes._

"You know what girls, why don't you go up stairs and start packing and i'll see what I can't do to get this moving right along." _Oh no looks like Giles is getting a headache_. _And now Cordy wants to talk to him gotta stop that._

"G's right."

No ones pov.

"Princess why don't you seeif you're onna have enough trunks for the trip." Doyle tells her in a very soft voice.

"You don't think I'll have enough. Oh no, oh no. Please let there be enough." Cordy states as she runs up the stairs.

* * *

What do you think? Any thoughts would be helpful to see what direction I should take this. Any Chapters you can think of good names for tell me and I might use them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC's belong to me. 

Authors Note This AU for Buffy, and HP. For HP Right after the third book, with one exception Voldemort came back to life right after Pettigrew went to find him. 

Summery: The story of two girls lives and their family.

* * *

_Hey Uncle Moony _

_Guess what Faith, Angel, Doyle, Cordy, Giles, Jenny, Linda, Andy, and I are all moving to _ _England__. I was wondering if you would come and see us before we start at Hogwarts. Faith told me that I should guilt trip you into it, because you are our godfather and we haven't seen you in a while like around the time of mom's accident. puppy dog eyes please come to Diagon Alley with us. We really miss you. _

_Love You _

_Buffy _

_P.S. Hi to Aunt Sarah, and Jake. Oh and Faith also said hi. _

By the end of the week everyone was ready to go. However the manor's wouldn't be ready for them for about six more days. Then they had about two months of summer of vacation left. When there was three days left before they went to England a letter came. 

_Dear Buffy and Faith _

_You girls know you mean the world to me. I had just though that the two of you didn't need me with you. However knowing you girls I should have done more then just sending letters, and gifts. _

_I would love to come shopping with my girls. Jake, and Harry can't wait to see the two of you. Well re-met. Sarah sends her love. Tell your uncle hello for me. _

_See you lot soon _

_Moony _

"See I told you that he'd agree to come and see us." Buffy said looking a little accusingly at Faith. 

"I didn't know Harry lived with uncle Moony." Faith said sounding a little upset. "We didn't even get to see Harry." Faith said pouting. 

"Well we'll get to see them soon enough Fay so don't worry." Buffy looks at Faith and asks "Do you think Giles will let us go visit grandma Black's house?" 

"B you know that Giles wouldn't let us go there alone why do you think G would now?" Faith goes and shuts the door to the room that they share. "B do you remember what Daddy told us about Hogwarts? That if we went there that we should have either 'the Marauders map' or 'The April First map.' I don't think we have either." Faith said as she sat down on the bed next to Buffy. 

Buffy looks at Faith kinda sheepishly. "Think we have mom's map in my trunk." 

"B you have the 'April First' map? Do you have 'The Marauders map?" 

"Yeah I have mom's map but not dad's. I think his still at Hogwarts or Harry's got it." Buffy gets up and goes to her trunk and gets the map and shows Faith. 

"That is so cool." Faith says as she looks over it. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. 

"You girls all right in there? It's time for lunch." Jenny says. 

"We're Five by Five J." Faith tells her as she puts the map away. Buffy goes over and opens the door as Faith comes up to her. "So Jenny what we eaten?" 

When Buffy, Faith, and Jenny get down they see the Roarke's, Cordy, Giles, and an old man. 

Buffy and Faith say at the same time. "Hey. How are you? Who are you?" 

Buffy Anne, Faith Hope you two apologize." Giles say to the girls. 

"I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm doing well thank you for asking." The headmaster says with a twinkle in his eye. "You two must be the Black twins." 

"Yep got it in one. So Giles what's for lunch?" Faith asks. 

"We'll get to lunch after you lot get sorted into your houses." Linda informs the group. Then there was a collective set of awes' even Dumbledore. 

"There are Four houses each house has there good points and bad points. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Dumbledore tells the group. 

At Doyle's look of confusion Buffy tell him. "Gryffindor is a house of bravery and courage; Ravenclaw for wisdom, wit and the studious ones; Hufflepuff looks for loyalty, justice, and takes everyone that the other house won't; Slytherin for the cunning, ambitious, and evil." At that Doyle gave a nod of understanding. 

"Who told you that my dear?" Dumbledore asks Buffy. 

Buffy looks over at him and says "My Daddy told us that, and before you ask no we have not been in any type of contact with our father." both Faith and Buffy look sad about the last bit of that. 

"Yes well, my dear, your father always did have a very interesting way of putting things. Now we best get you lot sorted so we can eat." There was that twinkle again directed this time at Buffy and Faith instead of the whole group. "Why don't we start with you Buffy?" 

"Okay, but I'm gonna be in Gryffindor." Buffy goes up and puts the hat that the headmaster had brought with him on. 

The hat starts talking to her. 

_'Isn't this interesting. Miss Buffy Black. You are very much like your father. Hum.. you don't think he did it hum...?' _

_'No I don't.' Buffy tells the hat. _

_"All right to work then. You could go into __Slytherin, but your to full of life and don't have enough hatred._ _Ravenclaw would be good if you had more __patience. Where would you like to go?' _

_'My fathers house' as and after thought Buffy adds 'please' _

_'All right then' _"Gryffindor." 

"Told you so Giles" Buffy says as she hands the hat back "Faith's turn." Faith walks over and puts the hat on. 

"The Hat starts talking to her _'So much like your sister yet not. You would do well in __Slytherin you have darkness, yet your full of life. Where would you like to be placed.' _

_'With my sister' _

_'all right'_

"Gryffindor" 

The rest of the group went like that they all ended up in Gryffindor. After the end of the sorting the group ate lunch. Before the Headmaster left he talked to the grown-ups about the Order of the Phoenix. 

* * *

What do you think? Any thoughts would be helpful to see what direction I should take this. Any Chapters you can think of good names for tell me and I might use them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC's belong to me.

A.N. You want it take it just tell me first.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy, and HP. For HP Right after the third book, with one exception Voldemort came back to life right after Pettigrew went to find him.

Summery: The story of two girls lives and their family.

* * *

When they got to England, London to be more exact. The Roarke's left and went to their manor. Giles said that they would met up at the entrance to Diagon Ally.

But that wasn't going to be until 4 in the afternoon. So Jenny took Cordy to the muggle shopping mall. Meanwhile Giles dropped Faith and Buffy off at the hospital to see their mom while he went and took care of something.

"So B what do you wanna do after we get outta here?" Faith asks.

"Don't know, we'll play it by ear K?" Buffy ask her. When they got into their mom's room they went over to her and started talking. They weren't in there more than five minutes when two guys came in with a big black dog.

"What do you Bloody He/ think you're doing?" the tall one with light brown hair asks them. "Get away from her!"

"Oh yeah? You gonna make me? Because that's what you're gonna have to do!" Faith tells them. "Right B?"

Buffy looks up from the dog and says "Right." Then looks at the other two. The one with the dark hair looks kinda familiar.

"Who are you two? And why the Bloody He/ are you in here?" The dark haired one asks.

Buffy keeps on looking at him then realizes something. "You're Harry Potter." She states with a smile, as Harry blushes a little. Buffy looks at the other one. When she does she gets an image of Moony in her head. "And you're Jake Lupin."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jake yells at Buffy and Faith.

The girls look at each other. Faith says as she points at Buffy. "She's Buffy Black."

Buffy then points at Faith and says. "she's Faith Black." Then the two of them say together that Joyce was their mother. The dog that's with the boys starts barking and waging it's tail. Buffy was just about to ask who the dog was when Giles and Uncle Moony come in.

"Girls how are you? I missed the two of you very much!" Uncle Moony says to Buffy and Faith, while going up to them and give them both a big hug.

"Well I'm Five by Five Uncle Moony." Faith looks at Buffy who was trying to talk to Jake and Harry but Giles was trying to get her to come over and say hi to Uncle Moony.

When she does she asks her question very loud. "Hi Uncle Moony. Who's dog is that?"

"Hum... that's well... Harry's." Uncle Moony stammers. Buffy nods, walks over and shuts the door. Then she looks at Faith.

Both Buffy and Faith sit in the chairs by the bed. "We don't like being lied to by anyone." Faith informs them. "I don't think any of you like that either."

"We may have been little when Wormtail betrayed Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily. But we still remember them. And if you think for one minute that we wouldn't remember Padfoot when we see him you are sadly mistaken!" Buffy tells them with so very much conviction.

Faith and Buffy stand up and Faith say's "Now we're going to Grandma's house." Then Buffy says "You can come with us if you'd like."

"Don't you girls want to go Shopping?" Giles asks hopping to postpone the inevitable for a little bit longer.

Buffy and Faith look at each other and say " I guess so."

Giles, Remus, and Padfoot took Harry, Jake, Faith, and Buffy shopping. After all of them got their school stuff they went and got some ice cream.

"Why can't we go to grandma's house?" Buffy asks Giles. She knew that there was something that they were not telling the girls.

"There is no reason that you can't. However I don't want you to." At the girls looks Giles add "Tonight the house is a problem it's a mess."

"No it isn't." Harry says.

"Yeah we were just there when you lot had the meeting this morning, I wasn't probably to say that was I?" Jake says looking a bit sheepish.

"What meeting?" Buffy and Faith ask.

"Nothing to worry about." Remus says to all of them.

"WHAT MEETING?" Faith yells.

"We will explain but not here."

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters!

What do you think? Any thoughts would be helpful to see what direction I should take this. Any Chapters you can think of good names for tell me and I might use them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC's belong to me. 

Authors Note This AU for Buffy, and HP. For HP Right after the third book, with one exception Voldemort came back to life right after Pettigrew went to find him. 

Summery: The story of two girls lives and their family. 

If you want to see the characters list just look on my profile 

Sorry about the wait and how short the chapter is But Finals. What can I say I needed to study.

* * *

There really wasn't much talking on the way back to pumpkin manor. Once they got inside they went straight into the living room. Giles had the house elf bring some tea in. Before anyone could say much of anything Sirius changes into his human form. 

"Why weren't you two more shocked to see me?" 

"Because you didn't do it, Wormtail did!" Faith tells them as if was the simplest thing in the world. From the looks she's getting she decides to go on. "Oh come on you would never hurt Uncle Prongs, even if your life depended on it." 

" I never knew you... I mean I thought you thought I did it." Sirius says with some difficulty. 

Faith takes the opportunity to go and hug him. Buffy stays away allowing Fay to have some time with their father. She walked out of the room up to Fay and her room. She wanted to get the letters that they had written to him. When she walked back into the room she handed the box to him. 

Sirius looked at Buffy. "I never meant to hurt either of you girls. I love the two of you very much." 

"We love you too dad." Faith tells him. Then she sees the way he's looking at Buffy. "We both love you." Buffy looks at her funny then she understands. 

"You know what everyone called me when I was little? I even have a necklaces that says it." When Sirius shook his head Buffy continued. "Daddy's Girl. You know out of you and mom that I always liked you better." Buffy looks at him then went over and gave him a hug. 

" I thought you hated me." Sirius whispered into her hair. 

"Never, daddy, never." Was her answer. 

"All right I have a question what order do you all what to keep B and me from?" 

Just right then the doors open and Angel and Doyle came in. They look at Sirius in human form and shrug. 

"You aright Buffy?" Angel asks after he gave Faith a hug. 

"Yeah, real good." Buffy then lets go of Sirius and looks at Angel and Doyle. "Guys this is Sirius Black our dad. Daddy this is Laim, and Doyle Roarke." 

"Hello Sir." Angel says. 

"Hey Man" Doyle says then both of them go to the kitchen and get something to eat. When they came back into the room Doyle asks "So what we talking 'bout?" 

"Nothing at.." Remus starts but Buffy interrupts him. 

"Some order." 

"Cool so explain man, don't keep us waiting." 

"Huh well, the order is just a group of people coming together and talking." Remus tells them not really wanting to get into much into it. 

"Liam Angelus Roarke! Doyle Alex Roarke!" "What are you doing?" Cordy, and Linda say as they walk into the room. 

"Mom, Delia. Hum what are you doing here?" 

"Oh you just wait. You were suppose to met us at 3:30!" Linda says. 

"Oh, were in trouble, Doyle."

* * *

What do you think? Any thoughts would be helpful to see what direction I should take this. Any Chapters you can think of good names for tell me and I might use them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC's belong to me.

Authors Note This AU for Buffy, and HP. For HP Right after the third book, with one exception Voldemort came back to life right after Pettigrew went to find him.

Summery: The story of two girls lives and their family.

If you want to see the characters list just look on my profile

Sorry about the wait but I'm trying to find an new inspiration for my story, because I lost my older one.

* * *

Dear Diary;

It had been one week since Giles had told us all of the things about the order. He wants us to meet them. I don't really want to do that. Dad has been trying to spend more time with us, but that's not as easy as he thought he would have been.

I go and see mom every chance I get. That's not as much I as want but I guess that's what it has to be.

I talked Giles into letting us go to a club. Angel asked me to dance. Can you believe that? Well we were dancing to a fast song. Then a slow one came on and Angel still wanted to dance. Well while we were dancing it was so great. Can you guess what Angel told me? He told me that he wanted to know if I would go on a date with him when we get to school.

I know Faith likes Jake and I know that he likes her I hope they get together soon. But if he hurts her he is in so much trouble.

Got to go. Giles said that mom might wake up. Buffy

Dear Diary;

It has been one week since G told us the truth. He wants us to go to a meetin'. Daddy's been spending more time with me and B so that's good.

I go and see mom every chance I get. That's not as much I as want but I guess that's what it was to be.

Be talked G in letting us go out. Jake asked me out for when we get to school. Angel looked happy he mustta asked B out.

GTG Mom's up. Faith

* * *

What do you think? Any thoughts would be helpful to see what direction I should take this. Any Chapters you can think of good names for tell me and I might use them. 


End file.
